Of Mutants and Wizards
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Storm has a secret that she wasn't really keeping a secret. She has been dating someone for the last five years...who that someone is shocks people when they find out. Harry killed Voldy at age 16 and went around the world just to see what's out there. He met a beautiful exotic looking woman who doesn't care for his money, name, or fame in Egypt...oh boy this will be FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**X-men Evolution and HP**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing, after the war though Harry was traveling around the world when he meet a woman who he soon began to date. His friends heard about her but never met her although her family has met and approved of him. Five years after they started dating…something happens. Set after Mutants were revealed. Most of this goes to Youtuber SisterhoodofXMETAS AU OOC some bashing)**

"What the heck do you want now Raven?" Ororo Munro, aka Storm of the X-men, asked glaring at Raven Darkholme, aka Mystique of the Brotherhood, as the two stood in the high school gymnasium surrounded by students.

"To prove to that dumbass Magneto which one of us is the superior mutant once and for all. Now give up and I'll make this quick Wind Rider." Mystique said getting into a fighting stance.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Storm asked looking at the woman confused.

"Wind Rider, what was it not clear enough for you?" Mystique asked looking at the woman slightly startled at her use of a curse.

"Oh no you were perfectly clear. It's just why would you call me that? It makes me sound like some kind of Aero bander who joined a Motor gang or something. When have I ever been called that? It's just a random and weird thing to call someone when you want to fight them isn't it?" Storm asked looking at Mystique confused and questioningly while in the stands the X-men were snickering heartily.

"Enough I lured you here to fight you and I will! Once I win I can take my place as the dominate mutant in the new order that Magneto will eventually bring for all of mutant kind. Any last words?" Mystique asked not dropping her fighting stance. Storm just looked at the blue skinned woman for a minute completely silent before she doubled over laughing.

"What is so damn funny to you? I'm being serious here!" Mystique said as Storm clutched her stomach, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh I know. That's why it's so hilarious!" Storm said getting her laughter down to giggles that she was working on smothering now.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Mystique demanded crossing her arms.

"You broke into my home, lured me here, and challenged me to a fight all the while claiming you're better than me? I'm going to channel both my boyfriend and nephew here a minute and say Bitch please!" Storm said causing most of the X-Men to gape at her along with Mystique…while Evan, aka Spyke, and a man beside him snickered.

"I can summon Hurricanes, Tornados, create lightning from thin air! I could tear this world apart with the storms I can make and not even break a nail doing it! All you can do is shape shift and do some fancy judo kicks. And you claim yourself as the superior mutant here?" Storm asked causing Mystique to gulp slightly, she hadn't thought of it like that before.

"I'm beginning to realize this was a very bad idea." Mystique said backing up slightly.

"Yes it was. Hindsight's a bitch…and so am I." Storm said summoning her powers.

"**Here I am**

**Rocking like a hurricane!"**

Storm busted out laughing at the sound of the lyrics which her nephew decided was her theme song.

"You're a slut too I bet." Mystique said, not knowing when to keep her mouth shut. At that all the X-Men stood up and were about to converge on Mystique when they were stopped by Storm laughing again.

"Three things wrong with that Mystique. First one is that I'm still a virgin so I can't be a slut, since I'm waiting till I marry my boyfriend of five years…although if he'd hurry up and get off his insecure but very good looking ass and propose I'd happily be engaged to him. Second, you are the _last_ person to be calling anyone a slut. Third, I'm not the one that goes around having sex with any and everyone in another persons form." Storm said causing Mystique to glare at her before Storm rose a thick fog around them.

"And about those last words? I only have four. Bitch, get a life!" Storm said darting through the mist and slamming a fist into Mystiques head. Mystique fell as Storm lowered the mist.

"I believe some of my students would call that a 'Total Knock Out'." Storm said dusting off her outfit as she smirked and turned away from the downed blue skinned woman.

"More like a one-hit K.O. aunty!" Evan called to his aunt.

"While us Brotherhood Boys would say that Mystique just got knocked the fuck out!" Lance said laughing at his former bosses loss.

"While I wanna know what was that about my ass being good looking?" The man that had been sitting beside Evan asked appearing behind Storm without a sound and causing her to blush but spin around and hug the man. Everyone blinked and a few girls swooned at the natural British accent the man had.

"Harry! You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow…nor were you supposed to hear that." Ororo said hugging the man around the neck before letting go as she didn't look him in the eye.

"Eh decided to surprise you, besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend on her birthday? Not that I minded the compliment since I'd make a remark about your back side if it weren't covered by your cape...or if I wasn't a gentleman." Harry said grinning as he kissed Ororo's hair as he pulled her close. Everyone stared at the man as he tucked Ororo into his side protectively.

He was about six foot three with a well defined almost noble looking face that was soft when he looked at the weather witch, but was able to become stony in an instant. He wasn't overly muscular but instead he was packed with lithe but well developed muscles, and he seemed to be a fighter if the way he was looking at everyone and everything was any judge. He had messy windswept raven black hair, a pair of bright emerald green eyes, and a faint lightning bolt shaped scar on his temple while there was a faint but still there scar going from his forehead to over one of his eyes and then ended at his well set jaw bone. All in all he was handsome and looked pretty strong at the same time and many girls drooled over him.

"Back off ladies. He's mine." Ororo said glaring slightly at all the girls ogling _her_ boyfriend.

"A word of advice everyone? Don't go near Uncle H with the thoughts of trying to whisk him away from Aunty O. He has no clue when a girl's flirting with him, he doesn't have eyes for anyone but Aunty O…and she's liable to fry anyone who tries to take him from her." Evan said grinning slightly as he made his way down to his aunt and 'uncle'. Even though Harry wasn't married to Ororo yet, Evan still thought of him as an uncle…and his aunt had been _so_ flustered the first time he called the black haired boy that.

"You might think that Uncle H is the protective and possessive one…but you've never pissed off Aunty O before…and a pissed off Aunty O is a dangerous Aunty O. Someone flirting with Uncle H pisses her off instantly." Evan said shivering slightly when he remembered the one time he pissed off his aunt. One, because he wasn't dumb enough to do it a second time.

"Oh shut up Evan. Ororo is beautiful any time but more so than usual when angry." Harry said causing Ororo to blush slightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor though and let the Professor know that I'm stealing her away for a while?" Harry asked causing Evan to nod with his hand in his pockets and his skate board under his arm.

"Sure thing Uncle H. Just try to have her back before Nine and don't take her to some seedy motel…I'll also be doing a room check tonight so make sure you keep it PG if you're staying the night." Evan said glaring slightly at his 'uncle' who looked at him affronted.

"Of course I will! She wants to wait till we're married and that's fine with me. I'd never take advantage of her, you know that." Harry said while Ororo rolled her eyes while her nephew shrugged with a grin. His next words caused Ororo to nearly face palm while Harry just laughed.

"I know but dad and mom aren't here to give you the 'rules' so I had to. Dad would skin me alive if he found out I let you take Aunty O out on a date without setting the guidelines."


	2. Chapter 2

**X-men Evolution and HP**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was three hours later, at about six thirty pm, when Harry and Ororo got back to the mansion. Ororo was on Harry's arm giggling heartily and looking like she was the happiest woman in the world…she probably felt like that too.

"Please tell me that you're going to be staying here with me from now on Harry?" Ororo asked as they walked up the drive, causing Harry to smile down at her again and kiss her forehead.

"Of course I am luv. I will never leave your side by my own free will again. You're mine…and I'm very possessive." Harry said grinning, his grin turned goofy when Ororo gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth for a solid minute before pulling back.

"Good answer." Ororo said giggling at the goofy grin on Harry's face as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" A chorus of yells greeted them, causing Ororo to 'eep' slightly with a lightning blast in her hands instantly.

"Easy luv. It's just the squirts from the mansion." Harry said grabbing Ororo's lightning covered hand and kissing the back of it to sooth his girlfriend. Not being effected by the pure lightning at all much to most of the students surprise.

"On edge much Storm?" Kitty asked giggling at how jumpy her teacher was.

"Sorry but with how often one bad guy or another interrupts one of my dates with Harry… it's a reflex to blast first question later by now." Ororo said with a sheepish smile and shrug as she made the lightning vanish.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you more and more, a few years ago you would have hesitated to blast someone even if they surprised you." Harry teased as he poked Ororo's nose and caused her to scrunch it up and look away.

"At least I'm not completely like you who blasts first and questions it never." Ororo retorted blushing slightly, Harry was the only one who could make her feel like a freshman girl with a crush on the senior football star.

"Hey if it works it works. Besides I don't ever see them interrupting our dates a second time." Harry said with a shrug and a grin, causing more than a few guys to snicker.

"I like this guy Storm. Where'd you get him?" Wolverine asked with a smirk and causing Harry to pale and hold his hands up in mock surrender as he backed away from Wolverine.

"Whoa there! I'm flattered and all man but I don't swing that way!" Harry said causing Ororo to laugh while everyone paused for a minute before the students snickered and laughed while Wolverine gaped at him.

"A wise guy huh? Let's see how much of a smart ass you are when I bring these out." Wolverine said scowling and bringing out his metal claws as he glared at the guy who just grinned and wiggled a finger behind his back.

"Dude seriously. I'm not into guys. Put away the flowers." Harry said causing everyone to gasp or giggle at the sight of Logan's claws being made of flowers now… much to Ororo and Evan's amusement.

"How the hell?" Logan asked staring at his claws in disbelief while Ororo was giggling even as she elbowed Harry.

"Harry. That's not nice. Turn them back." Ororo told her boyfriend who pouted at her but nodded. In an instant the claws were back to normal.

"A mutant?" Scott asked looking at Harry who just gave them a grin and secretive wink.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. You'll never know till I tell you." Harry said grinning and causing Ororo to giggle again and nudge him.

"Don't tease them like that Harry." Ororo said causing more than a few of the students to just outright laugh now.

"He has to save that for you huh?" Bobby asked snickering and causing a few catcalls to be heard from the others while Ororo's face went red slightly before she smirked.

"Got that right. I'm the only one he gets to tease." Ororo said smirking smugly at the dropped jaws this got from everyone else. Harry just laughed at this.

"Damn Ro. Trying to give them heart attacks or brain failures?" Harry asked causing Ororo to elbow him lightly.

"Ow! Let me guess…Language warning?" Harry asked rubbing his ribs and causing Ororo to nod.

"Watch the language." She said giving him a mock frown before smiling and snuggling into his chest when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yes dear." Harry said dropping a kiss onto Ororo's head, causing her to blush slightly harder.

"Like…Is there any chance that he, like, has a younger brother?" Kitty asked after a minute, causing a chorus of agreements to come from the other single ladies of the mansion while the guys glared feebly at Harry. He was stealing their girls without even trying!

"Sorry ladies. Hate to disappoint you but I'm an only child. I have a godson but he's only seven." Harry said causing pouts and 'aw man's to be heard from the ladies.

"Any cousins?" Kitty asked pouting and causing Harry and Ororo to both snort slightly.

"I've met his cousin once Kitten. If I didn't know better I'd think he was a mutant like Toad, only pig version." Ororo said causing the girls and even most guys to look disgusted.

"When I was younger I actually thought he was a pig in a wig. I always wondered how my Aunt and Uncle could teach him how to walk on two legs and talk like a human." Harry added earning a couple of snickers from the others before looking down at the dark skinned beauty in his arms and smiling.

"Enough about me or my former family though. This is Ororo's birthday…so why don't we get the birthday party started for the Weather Witch?" Harry asked causing Ororo to smile up at him.

"You are the only one who gets away with calling me that." Ororo said kissing Harry's cheek and causing him to grin.

"I know."


End file.
